Stubborn
by Mildly Meek
Summary: New story on the rise! Introducing 'Stubborn', a clumbsy romantic adventure involving Sesshomaru, Kagome, and a very Stubborn Cat.
1. Chapter 1

New story on the rise! Introducing 'Stubborn', a clumbsy romantic adventure involving Sesshomaru, Kagome, and a very Stubborn Cat.

Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi

Enjoy your read!

* * *

She didn't want to go home. She had finally found the perfect book store, filled with the dusty old books that she so treasured. Shelf after shelf of ancient tomes that held unread secrets just waiting to be uncovered, and she only had twenty minuets to skim through the spines and find an interesting one to buy. She ran her fingers along the titles silently, and found her finger tips lingering on a dark forest green spine with gold embellishments. She pulled it out, just as the elderly man running the store yelled back  
"I have to leave!" Kagome hurriedly pulled the book into her arms and searched for the necessary money in her wallet as she walked to the front.  
"I have a purchase to make!" She almost shouted at him in excitement. The old man stared at her with his huge bug eyes and cackled.  
"A young lady like yourself buying an old book like that?" Kagome smiled and looked a little sheepish.  
"Yes, they're so fun to read!" the old man cackled again.  
"Take it! I've already put away my money box" Kagome opened her mouth in a soft 'oh' and shook her head.  
"I couldn't! I'll come back tomorrow" The old man started to grate on her nerves as he started to pack everything up.  
"Oh no, if you want you can come back tomorrow, but for tonight just take the book." The old man shuffled the frustrated girl out the door, and before she could say anything else.  
"But!" Was all she got out before the old man collected his large, cow like dog from the front of the store and sauntered away faster then she thought he could move. Stunned slightly, she shrugged the strange started walking home again. If someone was going o hand her a free book, she wasn't going to complain to much. She hugged the book closely to herself, and smiled. The walk home wasn't as bad as it usually was, possibly because her over protective co-worker Kouga wasn't walking her home. Most women swarmed around him, but she was one of the few that thought his wolfish eyes were unnervingly possessive. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and looked down to her new book. It still smelled of old paper and binding, and quite frankly she adored that smell. She practically shoved her nose against the pages and breathed in in pure bliss.  
"Going to be a good night tonight!" She whispered to the book. "A book called 'Secrets' is bound to be good" She hugged it closer and tramped on down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

Hopefully this story comes along well, and I SWEAR I will update it at least once a month. Though with the way my fingers are working on the keys, it should be more often then that. Enjoy!

I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Sesshomaru stood suddenly, his aura barely restrained. The table fell silent as his advisers tensed, feeling like their Lord had finally hit the wall.  
"Out." The men scurried for the door, almost colliding into each other in their haste. Sesshomarus fingers pinched the bridge of his nose. For the first time in... two hundred years? he was exhausted. Meeting after meeting after meeting of these lower ranking demons telling him that he had to produce an heir for the west. Sesshomaru almost growled as he remembered a certain dragon telling him that  
"For the best you could consider keeping many concubines, and produce many heirs." Sesshomaru had had a difficult time keeping his claws from slitting the demons throat. Needless to say, the adviser had been thrown out of the meeting. He should have known that InuYoukai mated for life, with ONE female. Sesshomaru glared up at the door, and found that his feet were moving. Really, he wasn't one to complain, but he really needed a break from this stifling court. Maybe he would take a quick fly over his kingdom early that morning, just to escape. Not that a great demon like himself ever needed to retreat. No, this was merely a way to show his foolish advisers that Sesshomaru was their Lord, free to do what he wanted. As he slowly stripped himself down in the privacy of his bedroom, he kept replaying that thought. It wasn't running away to sleep tonight, hell, he hadn't slept in over one hundred and fifty years. He slid under the satin sheets and propped his head up on the pillow, telling himself that he would wake up refreshed and more able to deal with the strains of court life. When he drifted off to sleep, however, for the first time in forever his head was free of thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome locked her door behind herself, still grinning as she set the load in her arms down on her kitchen counter. The green book was placed pridefully on top of the pile, sitting there and begging to be read. Kagome hurried to her bedroom to pull off her dress and search in her drawers for a more suitable reading outfit. Comfy sweat pants and a pink t-shirt were the way to go she decided, and pulled on the pants not even caring that they were inside out. Somehow the 'Secrets' book made her more excited then getting free food, and that was a rare book. She stuck her kettle on the stove to heat up water and pulled out her favorite tea, saved for just such an occasion. After all, how could she let such a wonderful opportunity pass her! As soon as the kettle whistled her name she was pouring her mug and curled up on her couch, with the old green book before her, opened to the first page.  
"Just you and me" Kagome whispered almost seductively, then blushed at her antics. Sure, books were great, but they weren't lovers. Sighing, she started to read the first line.  
'Welcome to the world of Dark Arts, reader. We are glad this book has found itself in your hands.'  
Kagome shivered. A magic book apparently.  
'We know now who you are, but within this book lies the ability to destroy worlds, to make wishes come true and to let you follow your desires.'  
Kagome rolled her eyes. Whoever had written this book sure thought they knew how to draw people in.  
'The enchantment are meant for your use, whatever that may be. But beware, the consequences are dire.'  
Kagome smiled. Words were powerful, but there was no way without imagination for them to become real. She sunk lower in her cushions, and flipped the page to the first 'spell.'


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Sesshomaru took one look back at his bed and abandoned the thought. He had only rested a couple hours, judging by the moons position. He pushed his hair out of his face and sighed. There went his early morning flight. Apparently fate didn't want him to rest tonight. As he made his way to his bathroom he felt a tug on his aura, and he whipped around.  
Kagome curled her fingers around the handle of her mug, already halfway through the book. One page in particular had held her attention, and she read it now for the third time. It was basically a spell for summoning a 'helper' of sorts, or in other words someone to do your dirty work. The words sounded like a light summer breeze in her head as she read them, the strange tongue dancing around her eyes. She traced the sentence reverantly, and licked her lips. She blew out her lips and whispered the strange language. Her mind whirled around as her breath passed her lips.  
"Sutung lento yon thresa" Kagome felt as if something drained out of her, and blinked slowly. The air seemed to tingle around her, and it seemed so still.  
Sesshomaru felt his aura constrict suddenly, as if it was being pulled through something. He snarled, and fought back. The attack, however, ended as soon as it began. He stumbled back, feeling as if he had just transformed and had exhausted himself to the point of fainting. He snarled, daring whatever had attacked him to show themselves. Moments later, he found himself back in his bed, unsure of how he got there but unable to keep his eye lids open.  
Kagome sighed when nothing happened. It was all imagination, something she had way to much of. She closed the book, marking the page with a fancy handmade book mark. She rinsed her mug in the sink, still thinking about the book. The spells were like nothing of this world, but then again, the author clearly was an incredibly strange person. Kagome sighed again and headed towards bed, feeling strangely tired and woozy after reading the book for three hours. As she flicked off the lights and fell asleep, she didn't notice the book on the pillow beside her glowing faintly.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Sesshomaru felt himself slowly swim towards the horrible thing called morning. He would have to get up and attend to all the things he had neglected to do, choosing instead to fall asleep. He allowed himself a small groan as he stretched his hands above his head, and bumped into something hard. Furrowing his brow in almost concentration, he opened his eyes to a completely unfamiliar room. He sat up, fast, taking in the strange scents. He carefully took stock of his situation. He was in a small room, with unfamiliar objects surrounding him. He was on what appeared to be an elevated futon, and covered in multiple layers of strange, rough feeling material. He narrowed his eyes, and centered his attentions on the figure that lay softly snoring beside him. It was a female, and she smelled thoroughly human. Her black hair was strewn around in an absolute mess on her pillow, and her hands were curled up by her smooth face. The rest of her body was covered by the sheets, but he couldn't see any weapons or any sort of threat. Until a shrill clanging sound interrupted his investigation.  
Kagome rolled over, her hand sluggishly moving up her bedside table to pat around for ther alarm clock. When she found it she pushed the snooze button and let her arm flop down to touch the floor. Sluggishly kicking off her blankets she sat up and stretched, and rolled over again, throwing her limbs across her bed. Her legs, however, connected with something far less fluffy than her pillows. Snapping her eyes open, she came to see the unfamiliar sight of... a man's torso? She sat up, now wide awake. She stuttered for words as she took in the sight before her. He had silver hair that pooled on the sheets and reached the floor, pointed ears, strange tattoos all over his body, and sharp eyes. She was stunned. He was breath takingly beautiful, and she couldn't help but feel a shiver go down her spine. He was also completely naked. She squealed and rolled off of her bed.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter. 6

Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose, holding a mug of apple cider and trying not to exude an air of 'I'm being harassed by life'.  
"So you're totally not sure how you got in my bed." She grumbled out, her just-woke-up-voice still wholey in tact. The supposed demon before her nodded, slightly befuddled. Which he did not enjoy. Waking up in a strange human females bed in a completely different world did lead him to believe he had an excuse for his confusion.  
"Would you please answer me in words?" She said in a false sweet voice. Sesshomaru remained emotionless, unsure of her intentions. He supposed he was dreaming, but the all to real headache told him otherwise. "Are you even listening to me?" The woman almost screamed, making him wince due to his sensitive ears. He growled, an intimidating sound that scared most of his foes shit-less. The woman just glared at him.  
"Why would I listen to your senseless ramblings" Sesshomaru dead panned, making Kagome set down her mug with more force then necessary. "  
"Look here mister, whoever you are. I will not be... abused in my own house! You're the one who showed up out of nowhere in my bed NAKED and lost!" He could almost taste her frustration in her scent, along with the traces of embarrassment, anger, fear, confusion, and just about every other emotion that could be remotely connected to a situation such as his. He scoffed at her inability to keep her emotions in check. The anger became more apparent right after he scoffed, and he narrowly dodged a strange square blue... thing... that splatted against the wall behind him. He bared his teeth, and in a flash he held the woman by the throat in midair, her toes just barely touching the floor. Kagome gagged for a millisecond before throwing her mug of apple cider into his face, surprising him enough to let her go.  
"You promised you wouldn't do that again!" She howled, making him wince once again from the pain on his ear drums. "You liar!" She scrambled away from him in her socks, amusing him greatly as she almost fell straight on her butt in her efforts to escape his presence. "I should just call the cops!" She threatened, but her shoulders dropped as she realized that would not help. At all.  
"If you do not wish to die, do not hurl things at my person." Sesshomaru said smoothly, as if he hadn't just tried to kill her.  
"If you don't want things thrown at you don't be such a douche!" She snapped back, glad that he didn't seem to know what in the world a 'Douche' was. She frowned a little, realizing that, in all reality, she didn't exactly know what the definition of douche was either. Sesshomaru lifted a sleek eye brow, and she knew that, in that pretty little head of his, he was laughing at her. "Just sit back down. I have some questions. Starting with who you are." She grabbed a square cloth and began to clean the mess that the apple cider had made earlier.  
"I do not take orders." He said imperiously, still standing.  
"Well either way answer the question, if you would be so kind." Kagome had a hard time not using sarcasm to it's full extent, and she wasn't quite sure she succeed as the man snorted. She looked meaningfully up at him, and the room was silent until she got up and rung out her washcloth.  
"My title is Lord Sesshomaru." He could hear her sigh of relief, and narrowed her eyes. Hadn't she heard of him? His name was known everywhere, feared by all. She didn't even seem to fear HIM, much less his name. That bothered him.  
"My name is Higurashi. This is my home." She bent down, inadvertently sticking her butt up in the air in an effort to wipe up from under her fridge. She wasn't aware of Sesshomaru's gaze, and his suddenly very confused thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sesshomaru looked down at the plate of 'food' this 'Higurashi' woman had put before him.  
"...what is this" He glared at her from under his ridiculously long eye lashes.  
"A pancake?" She asked back, casting her voice over her shoulder from the stove top. He remained silent, and when she turned her attention back to her own 'pancake' he hesitantly bent over his plate and took a quick sniff of the strange thing.  
"You know it isn't going to bite you." He voice made him lift his head, perhaps faster then he intended. "It's just a pancake." Kagome sat down opposite him and munched on her own, eyes staring him down, daring him to eat it. Sesshomaru lifted a corner of his upper lip, but mimicked her and picked up his fork as she did. Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the picture he made. A grown man, picking up a fork like it was a foreign object and poking at the pancake. He glared up at her, realizing she was laughing at him. Carefully, he placed a morsal into his mouth, narrowing his eyes at the taste. Delicious. Kagome bit back more giggles as he practically wolfed it down. She hadn't seen anyone look quite so elegant at stuffing his face as he did. "Do you want a hair tie?" She asked, out of the blue. Sesshomaru gave her a haughtily look, then nodded, his mouth full. Kagome laughed as she stood, earning another glare from him. "Sorry, but that hair looks like it would be a pain to get syrup out of." She explained. He watched her get up and open a junk filled drawer, and scoffed as something clattered to the floor. It appeared as if this woman wasn't quite as organized as she should be. "Here we go!" She held up a small loop triumphantly, and hesitated for a moment. She bit her bottom lip, and contemplated something. "Are your hands sticky?" she asked, a mite more quite then she had been. Sesshomaru held back the urge to roll his eyes. He could almost read her mind.  
"You may" Kagome almost squealed and reached out to curl her fingers into his hair, breathing out as she realized it was even softer then she had expected. She peered around his head, and smiled slighly. Sesshomaru had his eyes closed, his plate was empty and his angry face wasn't so angry. She started to comb through his hair with her fingers, pulling and straightening and collecting. Really, she could have had it bound back in a snap, but his hair. It was so soft. Several minuets went by of Kagome running her fingers through Sesshomarus hair, his expression relaxing. Suddenly the silence was completely broken. Sesshomaru suddenly leap up, snarling. Kagome screamed and fell backwards, landing hard on her butt as Sesshomaru stood there. Seconds later, the door bell rang. Sesshomaru snarled again. Kagome's eyes widened and she scurried to the corner, scooting away from him.  
"Sesshomaru! She yelled. "Calm down!" The man sent her a look that made her eyes widen. Hurriedly, she stood up and almost ran towards her front door. Yanking it open, she screamed again as a furry body was shoved into her arms and a large figure shoved her behind him.  
"Kouga!" She yelled, her hands full with the furball.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" Kouga yelled furiously into the house. Sesshomaru stood at the end of the hallway, his calm, stoic face back.  
"The same to you, wolf" Kagome tried to look around her coworker. Kouga blocked her view, holding him protectively behind himself.  
"You died in the war! There's no way you lived!" Kouga yelled, his voice fluctuating strangely. Sesshomaru lifted his head, refusing to answer. Kagome shoved Kouga, but his rock body didn't move. "Kagome, why is Sesshomaru in your house" He growled.  
"I don't know either!" She cried, the cat in her arms trying its best to get away. She looked from one man to the other, so confused. Sesshomaru lifted his lip.  
"I never thought I would see the prince of the wolf pack associating with a weak human." Kagome looked at them like they were crazy. Kouga narrowed his eyes. "A weak human my ass! She's got more guts than you!" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes to a slit. "You fought with humans! You know they aren't as weak as we thought!" Sesshomaru scoffed.  
"They are stronger than you if I remember correctly." Kouga snarled right back.  
"Take that back, mutt" Kagome helplessly watched the two males stare each other down in the hallway, her cat squirming to get out.


	8. Chapter 8

Sesshomaru waited for the wolf demon to make his first move. He knew he would. The flea bitten child had always been one to rush head long into any situation. True to form, Kouga rushed forward, claws back and teeth bared. Sesshomaru stepped to the side, letting the wolf blow past him. Turning swiftly Kouga took a back swipe at Sesshomaru. The Lord narrowed his eyes and sliced Kougas arm with his poison claws. The wolf grunted and retreated a little, eyes watering.  
"Both of you! That's enough!" Sesshomaru refrained to roll his eyes as Kagome tried to keep her cat in her arms as she closed the door hastily. The poor wrench didn't even have an ounce of sense.  
"Stay out of this Kagome!" Kouga roared, making the young woman scowl and look even more panicked. At this rate she would scream, and Sesshomaru's ear drums had been damaged enough in the morning.  
"The human is correct." He sneered. In a mere millisecond he was beside Kouga, dripping poison at his throat. "Yield." He could feel Kouga shivering. It seemed as if the young pup had learned some fear.  
"Fine. Get off me." Kouga shoved Sesshomaru away from him, snarling. They could hear Kagome's sigh of relief.  
"What the hell was that!" She yelled the next moment, making both of them wince.  
"Kagome, please, let me explain" Kouga took a step forward, but his eyes grew sad as the young woman shooed him back. It was clear as day that she was angry as all hell. Sesshomaru lifted his chin slightly. Kouga, prince of the wolf tribe, was submitting to a human. A female human. A female human that was still holding a cat. "Kagome, I promise I attacked this guy with good reason-" Kagome cut him off, not even pretending to be kind any more.  
"Kouga, neither of us knows why he's here!" Kouga whinned, giving Sesshomaru a glance out of the corner of his eye. The TaiYoukai remained staring straight at the fur ball in Kagome's arms.


End file.
